P.S. I Loathe You
=P.S. I Loathe You= The 10th book in the Clique series written by Lisi Harrison. P.S. I Loathe You comes out on February 10, 2009. Massie Block: Ehmagawd, the boyfast is officially declared done, done, done, done, and DONE. After breaking her own boyfast law once she developed a crush on Dempsey, she decided to call if off. Plus, what’s the Pretty Committee, without the Spanish beauty as beta? Now that Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire are back into the halls of BOCD, they are looking for dates to go to Junior Prom with. Seeing Derrington hook up with one of the new girls has caused Massie to declare war on him. But what if she actually misses Derrington but doesn’t want to admit it? It’s bad to use people, but Massie is willing to do anything to a.) win the cutest couple award and b.) make Derrington jealous. But, not exactly in that order. Alicia Rivera: Is back in the Pretty Committee and is glad that she and Josh are an official couple. She constantly wears the pink NYY hat that Josh gave her everyday to show how much she cares. Even though her friends think its ridiculous, she tries to find a different way to wear it each day. (Lots of different hairstyles.) She and Josh are determined to win the Cutest Couple award at Junior Prom. Will she even want to go to Junior Prom with Josh once she finds out that he’s been spying on the girls’ ESP class? Claire Lyons: Is glad to know that Cam wants her back and has dumped Duh-livia Ryan. But, she’s not sure whether she should forgive him or not. She vents out all of her feelings during her ESP class and starts to let go everything that has happened in the past few months and start anew. She was planning on asking Cam to the Junior Prom, but she’s not so sure once she finds out that he’s been spying on her ESP classes. Kristen Gregory: Kristen is glad that she is now back at BOCD and even gladder that the boy-fast is over. Four new kids have transferred to BOCD and she makes friends with them easily. She’s over Dune Baxter but is now into Nic Strong; skater, surfer, and hawt. Because of her being into sports, they have a lot of things in common. He seems to be interested in her too. Now, she’s trying to think of a plan to get him to go to the Junior Prom with him. That shouldn’t be so hard. It kind of is if your crush hardly ever talks. Dylan Marvil: Dylan is glad that the boy-fast is over, but she doesn’t have any guy to turn to. Ever since she gained ten pounds by trying to impress Chris and Kemp (five pounds each) she’s decided to stop acting like Shrek. But once the new kids come around, she’s got her eyes set on Tristan Strong. Like his fraternal twin brother Nic, he’s a skater, a surfer and all around down to earth guy. She’s going to have to be even more Marvilous than she is to catch his eye, especially if she wants to go with him as a date to the Junior Prom. --------------------------------------... BRIARWOOD BOYS Derrick Herrington: Is planning on how to get back at Massie for everything that’s happened since Skye’s party. The two of them are constantly fighting. Once Derrick sees Massie interested in none other than Dempsey, he gets jealous. Two can play that game. To get back at Massie, he starts hanging out with one of the new girls at school. All’s fair in love and war. And this is World War 3. Cam Fisher: Wants Claire back and will do anything to get her to forgive him. The Junior Prom is coming up and he is trying to get her to go as his date. How will he show her that he cares about her and is sorry for everything that happened? Once he finds out that the girls are getting an ESP class, he decides to follow Derrick with his plan to spy on the girls. Will this drive Claire away from him even more or will she understand and get back together with him? Josh Hotz: Is glad that his girlfriend is back with The Pretty Committee. Yup, Alicia and Josh are now an official couple. He’s especially glad that she continues to wear the pink NYY hat he gave her, even though her friends think it’s ridiculous. He and Alicia are dubbed ‘cutest couple’ at BOCD and they plan on winning the Cutest Couple award at Junior Prom. To figure out how to be Alicia’s perfect Junior Prom date, he helps the guys hide a camera in the girl’s ESP room and listen in. Will this be a turn on for Alicia or a turn off? --------------------------------------... THE GANG Tristan Strong: Has just transferred to BOCD from a school in Miami, Florida with his twin brother and two childhood friends. He’s already got lots of girls chasing after him but decides to spend his time with Derrick and his friends, and occasionally hang out the Pretty Committee at school functions. They all think he’s pretty cool, but they won’t think that once they see where he has to live everyday. Ehmagawd, can you say orphanage? Things seem to be going smoothly between him and Kristen. Following along in the guys’ plan to spy on the girl’s ESP classes, he finds that he is stuck deciding between two girls to take to Junior Prom. A lot of people think he’s shy. But that’s not the case. He’s mute. . . Nic Strong: Has just transferred to BOCD from a school in Florida with his twin brother and two childhood friends. Even though he misses the surfing, he spends his free time skating and playing on the soccer team. Here he becomes friends with Derrick Harrington and meets the Pretty Committee through a school function. Junior Prom is coming up and he’s thinking of not going. He’s poor! How’s he going to get a tux and everything for his perfect night? Maybe hanging out with Dylan will earn him a few points. Riley Jackson: Riley is surprised to see how everyone is acting at BOCD. Not everybody acted lame around each other back in Miami. Life was so much easier there. Now that she’s joined the soccer team, she, her twin sister, and Kristen are getting along great. Between the Pretty Committee and the Briarwood boys, she’s stuck in the middle of Massie and Derrick’s fights. While this happens, she’s busy fighting against Dylan to snag the guy she likes, her childhood friend Nic Strong. She doesn’t stand a chance. I dunno, if you fight with fire, you’ll get burned and Riley is your all around pyro. Rhuben Jackson: Rhuben is surprised to see how much everyone cares about what they look like. Ignoring the Pretty Committee’s jibes about the clothes she wears, she hangs out with the Briarwood boys and is now the envy of every boy-crushing girl out there. She’s immediately dragged into Massie and Derrick’s fights and is annoyed to death. To help Derrick out, she decides to hang out with him and try to make Massie jealous. She has no feelings for Derrick at all, she has feelings for the boy that is currently attracted to Kristen. . .